


SECTION FOX

by rikowhoreyama



Series: DEPARTMENT OF EXY [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikowhoreyama/pseuds/rikowhoreyama
Summary: Details of Subjects 01 to 10 below.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten & The Foxes (All For The Game), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: DEPARTMENT OF EXY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000422
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	1. SUBJECT 01

**Author's Note:**

> part of a series. you don't need to read this rn but so far it's all i have from this series.

NOTES: The following information is on the EXY database and available to all members of staff with the suitable clearance. Please note that all abilities manifested after the resurrection of the subject. All resurrections occurred on the date of death. 

**NAME:** WILDS, Danielle Leigh  
 **ACTUAL AGE:** 21  
 **PHYSICAL AGE:** 17  
 **DATE OF BIRTH:** 29 April 1999  
 **DATE OF DEATH:** 2 August 2016  
 **MANNER/CAUSE OF DEATH:** Homicide (blood loss from gunshot wound)  
 **FULL YEARS IN PROJECT:** 4  
 **SEX:** F  
 **HEIGHT:** 5’5”  
 **ABILITY NAME:** Muscle Mass Manipulation  
 **DETAILS:** The subject is able to change her muscle mass, limits yet unknown. Through this, she is able to be invulnerable and has enhanced stamina, speed, and strength.   
**WARNINGS:** N/A

Signed:

#### C. Whittier

Dr Charles Whittier


	2. SUBJECT 02

NOTES: The following information is on the EXY database and available to all members of staff with the suitable clearance. Please note that all abilities manifested after the resurrection of the subject. All resurrections occurred on the date of death. 

**NAME:** DAY, Kevin  
**ACTUAL AGE:** 20  
**PHYSICAL AGE:** 17  
**DATE OF BIRTH:** 22 February 2000  
**DATE OF DEATH:** 7 May 2017  
**MANNER/CAUSE OF DEATH:** Homicide (blunt force trauma)  
**FULL YEARS IN PROJECT:** 3  
**SEX:** M  
**HEIGHT:** 6’1”  
**ABILITY NAME:** Astral Projection  
**DETAILS:** The subject can separate his spirit from his body while asleep or in a deep meditation. Incapable of interacting with the physical world while in this state, and prolonged separation causes his body to begin failing. Current limit is ten minutes, but we are working on extending the time he is able to be away from his body.  
**WARNINGS:** The subject is an alcoholic. Alcohol has a negative effect on his ability. Subject seems to be terrified of Subject 11.

Signed:

#### C. Whittier

Dr Charles Whittier


	3. SUBJECT 03

NOTES: The following information is on the EXY database and available to all members of staff with the suitable clearance. Please note that all abilities manifested after the resurrection of the subject. All resurrections occurred on the date of death.

 **NAME:** MINYARD, Andrew Joseph  
**ACTUAL AGE:** 20  
**PHYSICAL AGE:** 18  
**DATE OF BIRTH:** 4 November 2000  
**DATE OF DEATH:** 7 December 2018  
**MANNER/CAUSE OF DEATH:** Accident (major internal haemorrhage from motor vehicle injury)  
**FULL YEARS IN PROJECT:** 2  
**SEX:** M  
**HEIGHT:** 5’0”  
**ABILITY NAME:** Dead Touch  
**DETAILS:** The subject is able to kill anyone who has skin-to-skin contact with him. The only way around this is a cloth, plastic, glass, etc. barrier, as an organic one starts to deteriorate when touched by the subject. Exceptions are unknown. The effect on the subject is unknown but suspected to be exhaustion.  
**WARNINGS:** The subject is extremely violent when touched. Solitary confinement as an option? Appears to have a strong dislike of the word “please”, so in order for him to cooperate, do not use it. Subject has a history of depression with evidence of self-harm.

Signed

#### C. Whittier

Dr Charles Whittier


	4. SUBJECT 04

NOTES: The following information is on the EXY database and available to all members of staff with the suitable clearance. Please note that all abilities manifested after the resurrection of the subject. All resurrections occurred on the date of death.

 **NAME:** BOYD, Matthew Donovan  
**ACTUAL AGE:** 20  
**PHYSICAL AGE:** 18  
**DATE OF BIRTH:** 5 August 2000  
**DATE OF DEATH:** 19 September 2017  
**MANNER/CAUSE OF DEATH:** Accidental (heroin overdose)  
**FULL YEARS IN PROJECT:** 3  
**SEX:** M  
**HEIGHT:** 6’4”  
**ABILITY NAME:** Wing Manifestation  
**DETAILS:** The subject is able to develop wings out of his back. Falcon wings, wingspan of 6’4”, the subject’s arms remain. So far, whenever the wings develop, the subject experiences high levels of pain.  
**WARNINGS:** N/A

Signed:

#### C. Whittier

Dr Charles Whittier


	5. SUBJECT 05

NOTES: The following information is on the EXY database and available to all members of staff with the suitable clearance. Please note that all abilities manifested after the resurrection of the subject. All resurrections occurred on the date of death.

 **NAME:** MINYARD, Aaron Michael  
**ACTUAL AGE:** 20  
**PHYSICAL AGE:** 18  
**DATE OF BIRTH:** 4 November 2000  
**DATE OF DEATH:** 24 December 2018  
**MANNER/CAUSE OF DEATH:** Accidental (fentanyl overdose)  
**FULL YEARS IN PROJECT:** 2  
**SEX:** M  
**HEIGHT:** 5’0”  
**ABILITY NAME:** Healing Touch  
**DETAILS:** The subject is able to heal any injury if there is skin-to-skin contact. If the recipient has no injuries, they begin to feel light-headed and energised. The extent to which he can heal others is unknown, but revival of the dead may be possible; however, it is possible this would take the subject’s life.  
**WARNINGS:** Subject is largely uncooperative, especially in regard to Subject 03 and their opposing abilities. 

Signed:

#### C. Whittier

Dr Charles Whittier


	6. SUBJECT 06

NOTES: The following information is on the EXY database and available to all members of staff with the suitable clearance. Please note that all abilities manifested after the resurrection of the subject. All resurrections occurred on the date of death.

**NAME:** GORDON, Bryan Seth  
 **ACTUAL AGE:** 24  
 **PHYSICAL AGE:** 19  
 **DATE OF BIRTH:** 21 April 1996  
 **DATE OF DEATH:** 14 June 2015  
 **MANNER/CAUSE OF DEATH:** Accidental (suffocation caused by drowning while intoxicated)  
 **FULL YEARS IN PROJECT:** 5  
 **SEX:** M  
 **HEIGHT:** 6’2”  
 **ABILITY NAME:** Fire Physiology  
 **DETAILS:** The subject is able to light his body on fire spontaneously, both just specific parts and the entirety. It is limited to his body though; he cannot create projectiles or transfer the fire onto another person’s skin as they will get burned. Low control over his ability. Extreme vulnerability to water and cold. Signs of an increased appetite after using his ability.   
**WARNINGS:** Aggressive tendencies. Subject indulges in recreational drugs whenever possible, as well as alcohol. The biggest concern is the alcohol and its flammability. 

Signed:

#### C. Whittier

Dr Charles Whittier


	7. SUBJECT 07

NOTES: The following information is on the EXY database and available to all members of staff with the suitable clearance. Please note that all abilities manifested after the resurrection of the subject. All resurrections occurred on the date of death.

**NAME:** REYNOLDS, Allison Jamaica  
 **ACTUAL AGE:** 21  
 **PHYSICAL AGE:** 18  
 **DATE OF BIRTH:** 16 July 1999  
 **DATE OF DEATH:** 30 October 2016  
 **MANNER/CAUSE OF DEATH:** Natural (anorexia nervosa)  
 **FULL YEARS IN PROJECT:** 4  
 **SEX:** F  
 **HEIGHT:** 5’9”  
 **ABILITY NAME:** Light Manipulation  
 **DETAILS:** The subject is able to solidify and/or manipulate light particles, it is unknown whether she can create light as of yet. Any creations made of solid light will last until she consciously destroys or stops it.  
 **WARNINGS:** Make sure to keep the subject well-nourished to prevent any anorexic/bulimic tendencies. 

Signed:

#### C. Whittier

Dr Charles Whittier


	8. SUBJECT 08

NOTES: The following information is on the EXY database and available to all members of staff with the suitable clearance. Please note that all abilities manifested after the resurrection of the subject. All resurrections occurred on the date of death.

**NAME:** HEMMICK, Nicholas Esteban  
 **ACTUAL AGE:** 23  
 **PHYSICAL AGE:** 21  
 **DATE OF BIRTH:** 23 May 1997  
 **DATE OF DEATH:** 25 December 2018  
 **MANNER/CAUSE OF DEATH:** Suicide (spinal cord injury)  
 **FULL YEARS IN PROJECT:** 2  
 **SEX:** M  
 **HEIGHT:** 5’9”  
 **ABILITY NAME:** Emotion Manipulation  
 **DETAILS:** The subject is able to sense and manipulate emotions and feelings. This includes increasing, cancelling, or creating them. Can happen subconsciously. So far, the subject has a 5-metre radius, and can only affect a maximum of 3 people at once, but true limits are unknown as the subject has low control.  
 **WARNINGS:** N/A

Signed:

#### C. Whittier

Dr Charles Whittier


	9. SUBJECT 09

NOTES: The following information is on the EXY database and available to all members of staff with the suitable clearance. Please note that all abilities manifested after the resurrection of the subject. All resurrections occurred on the date of death.

 **NAME:** WALKER, Natalie Renee (prev. SHIELDS, Natalie)  
**ACTUAL AGE:** 24  
**PHYSICAL AGE:** 20  
**DATE OF BIRTH:** 27 September 1996  
**DATE OF DEATH:** 5 November 2016  
**MANNER/CAUSE OF DEATH:** Homicide (blood loss from multiple stab wounds)  
**FULL YEARS IN PROJECT:** 4  
**SEX:** F  
**HEIGHT:** 5’4”  
**ABILITY NAME:** Illusion Manipulation  
**DETAILS:** The subject is able to generate illusions of herself, the environment and other people. These illusions can be either solid or holographic, depending on what she wants/needs, and so far, we have not yet found a limit as to how much she can do. Ability can be used to make the subject blend into the environment or appear different, but has obvious tells. The subject used to forget to add shadows to any object illusions, but has been steadily improving. The ability is definitely a threat.  
**WARNINGS:** This ability can be used against Agents and staff members, but her disposition, this is not likely. Stay wary anyway. 

Signed:

#### C. Whittier

Dr Charles Whittier


	10. SUBJECT 10

NOTES: The following information is on the EXY database and available to all members of staff with the suitable clearance. Please note that all abilities manifested after the resurrection of the subject. All resurrections occurred on the date of death.

 **NAME:** JOSTEN, Neil Abram (prev. WESNINSKI, Nathaniel Abram, other aliases CLASSIFIED)  
 **ACTUAL AGE:** 18  
 **PHYSICAL AGE:** 17  
 **DATE OF BIRTH:** 19 January 2002  
 **DATE OF DEATH:** 6 March 2019  
 **CAUSE OF DEATH:** Homicide (severe internal haemorrhaging and major blood loss)  
 **FULL YEARS IN PROJECT:** 1  
 **SEX:** M  
 **HEIGHT:** 5’3”  
 **ABILITY NAME:** Shapeshifting – Human Morphing  
 **DETAILS:** The subject is able to take on the form of any human he has seen but has the ability to create his own face if he wishes. This is more difficult to keep up. It is possible that if he has shifted into another human and stays too long in that form then he may take on the thought process of this person, but the subject has refused to stay in another form for longer than 5 minutes. Originally the subject morphed back into his natural appearance while asleep, but this limitation has gone. Only his body can change, any clothes will remain the same. If any pain is experienced, the subject has not said.   
**WARNINGS:** Subject is a flight-risk. The subject has a heavily scarred torso from severe childhood abuse. Evidence of other injuries and trauma from more physical and mental abuse in the adolescent years. Factors suggest the subject has complex PTSD. 

Signed:

#### C. Whittier

Dr Charles Whittier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i really love neil more than the others

**Author's Note:**

> follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/rikowhoreyama) if you want some andreil tidbits


End file.
